Writing on the Walls
by darknessxfalls
Summary: About a person trapped inside a room and text magically appears on the walls.


_This is my own work. _

_Do not copy or use with out my permission or authorization._

* * *

**Writting on the Walls**

There I was sitting in a corner of a room I did not know nor had I ever seen. In a way it was almost creepy because it wasn't something that was ordinary. It was very simple room with four white walls, a ceiling, florescent lights and a floor.

The last thing that I remember from the outside world was going to sleep then waking up here. I had no idea of how long I had been held hostage…hours…days…weeks. For hours I frantically searched for any hidden doors or passageways that might lead me out of this room. But I found nothing…these walls were constructed of solid concrete.

The pieces didn't seem to fit together. Various thought started to flood my mind, all that I could think about was "How would someone know I am here?" or "Who was the person holding me captive?" But the most common among the jumble of thoughts was, "How much time did I have left?"

Finally the reality of the situation at last sunk in…my life's story was coming to a sudden end. With in few days I would likely die of dehydration or if my insanity didn't drive me to suicide first.

A few more hours had passed. I sat there thinking of all other possible ways that I could have died, considering that I would pass on like everyone else…from some fatal disease or a tragic accident. Never in a millions year did I ever imagine that my life would end condemned inside a strange room.

Nothing could prepare me what was to happen next…an indistinct line appeared on the blank white wall across from me. At first, I thought that it was my delusional mind playing tricks on me. But the more that I moved closer the distorted line I saw made out a sentence, "Why have you ignored me?"

This only confused me even more.

Suddenly the sentence began to appear everywhere…on the walls, floor, and ceiling. I was desperate for an answer. But just as rapidly as it happened, everything just disappeared. The walls were now once more bare.

By now I was anxious to see what might happen next. It was like that I could sense someone watching me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw what I thought to be man. This humanly figure had dark medium length hard, brown eyes, and was dressed in a white robe. Quickly I turned my head to see who it was…there was no one. Once more I excused it to be my imagination.

I just sat there and stared at the floor dazed out from confusion. Then I heard what sounded like heavy breathing. I didn't want to look, a furry of curiousness overcome me. Slowly I looked up and there stood a man covered in blood and had slashes all over his body.

Now I was very terrified. I tried to crawl in to the near by corner to try and protect myself from this bloodcurdling man. A couple of minutes had passed and I looked up to see if he was still there…but he just disappeared.

Again another line of text appeared on the wall; this time it said "You are still ignoring me."

On the verge of a meltdown I began screaming, "Who is it that I am ignoring?" I probably said it at least a hundred times know that I would not get an answer. But I heard a deep voice coming from behind and softly it said "It's me you are ignoring."

Instantly I turned around too see the same man that I had seen previously. It was the last person I thought would do this to me…this man was Jesus.

I was at loss for words…there was nothing that I could say. More then anything I was overwhelmed. I fell to my needs are tears started to flow. He came closer and I look up at him. "I don't deserve your love," I sadly said to him. "After all this time that I have disregarded you…why would you want to love me in the first place?"

"Let me tell you why," he replied. "You're my child. I was the one who gave my life out of love so you could be forgiven. That's why."

Then I stood up and ran in to his arms. A furry of happiness conquered me, for once in my life I felt whole and all the emptiness had vanished.

I was to never leave that spot again.


End file.
